Our Secret
by BHErotica
Summary: Hermione is woken in the middle of the night by a noise and decides to investigate. WARNING!: Contains futa content


**Our Secret**

**Warning:**** This is a futa story, don't like, don't read.**

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She raised herself slightly on the camp bed on Ginny's floor, listening for the noise that had woken her.

She turned her head as she heard a moan of pleasure coming from Ginny's bed. In the gloom, she could just make out Ginny's figure. Reaching for her wand, she silently cast a Supersensory Charm, and the room was bathed in a soft light, visible only to her.

Ginny was led on her back, legs spread. Her right hand was rubbing along the length of her slit, while her left hand clutched at her breast. As her hand glided across her clit, Ginny gave another low moan of pleasure.

Hermione felt the familiar bulge in her pants start to stiffen as she watched Ginny pleasuring herself, oblivious to Hermione's presence. She slid her hand under the waistband of her pants and took her member in her hand, rubbing it along the shaft.

Hermione had managed to keep her girl-cock a secret her entire life. At Hogwarts, she dressed in the privacy of her four-poster with the curtains drawn, and showered when she was sure that no-one would walk in on her. And as she rarely spoke to the girls in her dormitory, no-one questioned her unusual activity. She was secretly quite proud of her cock. At nearly eleven inches, it was more than most guys could dream of.

Her cock became rock-hard as Ginny gave another moan, and Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from doing the same. She slid her hand along the length of her cock, swirling her thumb on the head, letting out a soft gasp as a wave of pleasure rushed through her. She sat up to get a better view of Ginny, and saw that the younger girl was now plunging two fingers deep into her soaking hole.

Hermione could feel a slight pressure building as she continued stroking her cock. She licked her lips as she stared at Ginny's wet crotch, imagining how it would taste. Making up her mind, she cast a quiet Silencing Charm around the room, released her grip on her cock and slithered up onto Ginny's bed. A rush of lust swept over her as she took in Ginny's small, perfectly rounded breasts and the small patch of red hair on her crotch just visible through her fingers. She crawled along Ginny's bed, who was still oblivious to the older girl's presence. Reaching out, she pinched Ginny's right nipple, rolling the stiff nub between her fingers. The younger girl gave a squeak of surprise.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione purred in her ear.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"Helping."

Ginny let out another moan as Hermione flicked her nipple with her tongue. Ginny removed her hand from her breast and slid it up Hermione's shirt, caressing the soft flesh of the older girl's breast. Hermione lifted her shirt and pulled it over her head, allowing Ginny better access to her chest. Ginny licked her lips in anticipation at the sight of Hermione's breasts. They were a lot fuller than her own, and the nipples were already erect. She let her fingers explore Hermione's breasts as Hermione's free hand wandered down to her pussy. She felt Hermione's finger brush lightly over her clit and let out a gasp.

"Oh, Merlin!"

She didn't get a chance to say more as Hermione captured her lips with her own. Ginny could taste a slightly sweet flavour. She felt Hermione's tongue pressing against her lips, and she opened her jaw, allowing her entry. Hermione's tongue writhed as she explored the inside of the younger girl's mouth. Her other hand was softly brushing Ginny's clit, and she moaned into Hermione as she felt wave after wave of pleasure erupting within her. The two girls' tongues wrestled with each other, each fighting for dominance.

When they finally parted, Ginny gave a soft mewl of annoyance. Hermione reached over and grabbed her wand. She cast a Silencing on the door, walls and ceiling. Another muttered spell later, and light illuminated the bedroom, and Ginny could see Hermione properly for the first time.

The older girl's breasts were dangling tantalisingly close to Ginny's face. As she looked down, she could see Hermione was only wearing panties. On closer inspection, however, she could make out an unmistakable bulge.

"Uh, Hermione? What's that?" she asked. Hermione smiled salaciously at her.

"My not-so-little secret."

She withdrew her hand from Ginny's soaking pussy and pulled down her panties, discarding them next to her shirt.

Ginny gaped open-mouthed. Where Hermione's womanhood should have been, was a very large, very erect penis. Ginny couldn't tear her eyes from it.

"Merlin! How do you hide that? It's huge!"

Hermione smirked.

"I have my methods."

Tentatively, Ginny reached out toward Hermione's cock. She hadn't been this close to one since her experiment with Ron.

"Is it real?" she asked. Hermione chuckled.

"Yes, it's real."

Ginny's eyes lit up. She licked her lips again as she looked at Hermione's member.

"Oh, this is going to be _fun_."

The redhead positioned herself so that her head was under Hermione's hips and pulled her cock into her mouth. Hermione moaned in satisfaction as Ginny began pumping her. She lowered herself so that she could gain better access to Ginny's pussy. She could feel the youngest Weasley trembling with a mixture of pleasure and anticipation. Hermione used her fingers to spread Ginny's lips and began to lap at her juices. Ginny moaned, but it was muffled by Hermione's cock.

Hermione could feel the pressure building again, and knew she wouldn't be able to hold out this time. She grunted in pleasure as she exploded inside Ginny's mouth, whose eyes widened at the amount of cum she suddenly found in her mouth. She released Hermione's pulsing member and allowed the remainder to spray onto her face. Smirking, she swallowed the load in her mouth, before wiping her face clean with her hand, licking the rest off, all the while gazing at Hermione.

"That was quick."

"Are you complaining? Because girls who complain should be punished."

Ginny's eyes were dancing again.

"Punished how?"

She gave a slight shriek as Hermione flipped her over. She spread the younger girls legs, used two fingers to gather some of Ginny's juices and began to lubricate her asshole. She lined up her cock, stiff once again, with Ginny's opening.

"Like this." And she forced all eleven inches of her cock into Ginny's ass.

Ginny gasped as she felt her opening get stretched far more than was ever intended. A wave of pleasure rushed through her and she started rubbing her clit in time with Hermione's forceful thrusts.

Hermione grabbed at her breasts as she pounded into Ginny's tight ass, the extra pressure being exerted on her cock making the experience even more pleasurable. She could feel Ginny shuddering, which in turn turned her on even more.

Ginny could feel her orgasm welling up inside of her, and she let it flow, screaming in delight as it coursed through her body. Hermione paid no mind to the youngest Weasley's pleasure and continued to pound into her ass until she, too, came, filling Ginny's ass with cum. Hermione silently thanked her magic that allowed her to always shoot huge loads, no matter how many times she did so. She pulled her throbbing member out of Ginny, who rolled over and led there, chest heaving. Hermione allowed her no respite and went straight back to work, taking one of Ginny's hard nipples in her mouth, rolling her tongue over the nub. She could feel Ginny trembling with pleasure.

The younger girl reached out and started stroking Hermione's cock, which was still as hard as ever. She rolled her thumb over the head, swirling the leftover cum over it. Judging by Hermione's ragged breaths, she was definitely enjoying the experience.

Just as both girls were nearly at the point of orgasm again, they let each other go. They looked at each other, almost as though silently communicating, then Hermione lined herself up with Ginny's pussy, which was now soaking the bedsheets. Ginny sucked in a breath of anticipation, and her pussy became even wetter at the thought of Hermione inside of her.

Hermione slid herself slowly into Ginny, teasing the younger girl. She could feel her shaking, and slid the last three inches in, feeling a rush of pleasure as she heard Ginny's moans.

Ginny clutched at the moist bedsheets as Hermione thrust in and out of her, using her thumb to stroke her clit. Ginny pawed at her breasts, rubbing her nipples, moaning at the added stimulation the action offered. She gasped as she felt Hermione's cock enter her womb. Her cervical muscles contracted, and she heard Hermione moan at the unexpected pressure.

Hermione was close to cumming again, and judging by Ginny's breath coming in ragged gasps, she was too. She held back as long as she could, before emptying herself straight into Ginny's womb. Ginny convulsed and her hips bucked. Hermione's legs shook with the force of her orgasm and she allowed herself to fall on top of Ginny, pressing her lips to hers, her cock still deep inside the younger girl.

They broke apart a few moments later, both taking in deep breaths.

"Wow."

Hermione smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Ginny snuggled closer to Hermione.

"So... what happens now?"

"I guess this is just our secret."

Ginny was quiet for a moment.

"Hermione?"

"Mm?"

"Can we do it again?"

Hermione smiled and pressed her lips to Ginny's again.

**A/N:**** Let me know any other pairings you want to see!**


End file.
